Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a control method thereof, a storage medium, and a communication system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an increasing number of digital cameras are equipped with a wireless communication function. Digital cameras equipped with a wireless communication function are also known that include functions of transmitting image data recorded in the digital camera to an external communication apparatus and saving the image data to the communication apparatus, or manipulating image data recorded in the digital camera from the communication apparatus. Such functions enable a user to perform operations for saving and deleting image data recorded in a digital camera, from not only the digital camera itself but even from a communication apparatus such as a smartphone.
In a digital camera equipped with the abovementioned functions, there are cases where the user wants to delete image data recorded in the digital camera, for the purpose of securing storage capacity, for example, following image data being transmitted to the communication apparatus. In response to this, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-5433 proposes a technology for transmitting image data to a communication apparatus, and automatically deleting the transmitted image data from the storage medium of the digital camera. This proposed technology enables a user who has transmitted image data to a communication apparatus to save the time and effort involved in performing an operation for deleting the image data.
However, a communication apparatus that communicates with a digital camera is not necessarily owned by the owner of the digital camera. For example, there are cases where a digital camera communicates with a communication apparatus that is owned by another person, and transmits and saves image data to that communication apparatus, for the purpose of sharing image data shot using the digital camera with the other person.
In such cases, the conventional technology results in image data recorded in a digital camera being automatically deleted after transmission, irrespective of whether the transmission destination of the image data is a communication apparatus of the owner of the digital camera or a communication apparatus of another person. That is, there is a problem in that image data recorded in a digital camera is deleted contrary to the intention of the owner of the digital camera.